Me Myself And Time
by SportyRedBeemer
Summary: Bella is a hot head HollyWood singer. Her mom has had enough of her Spoilt-Brat attitude and sends her to Forks to live with her Dad so she can cool off. But Bella's fame has no interest for the very popular Edward Cullen... EXB
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every one! This story came to me when I was reading " It Isn't Stalking If You Don't Get Caught". Its a good story.**

**Look at the author: "JustForkIt" The story is REALLY good. Anywho, here is the summary:**

Bella is a hot head HollyWood singer. She is in constant trouble with the paparazzi, and her mother has had enough. She sends Bella to Forks to cool off and live with her father Charlie. When she gets to school she meets the Cullens. Edward catches Bella's attention. He doesn't fawn over Bella like everyone else. And Bella finds herself liking it...

**Let me know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thankyou to SierraSurf for being my first reviewer on this story!! Here goes....**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" The Paparazzi could never get enough. I twirled in my black cocktail dress that glistened in the spotlight. It was on me. As usual. I flipped my hair and saw a few guys drool. Gross much. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James Nomad. He was walking towards me. I decided to give the press something to film, and I grabbed James's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. James was a nice guy, and an easy lay when I was depressed, but we would never date. He had his eyes on one of my bitches Victoria. I saw she felt the same way, but I never really liked Victoria, so I got to James to get to her. And it was good. Seeing her cry and run off. I was a bitch and I knew it. I could hear the camera's click and the photographers yell as I pulled away from James. He was grinning like a cat who ate the canary, and I could see mom shaking her head at me and giving me dissaproving looks. So what? It was my life, and I'll screw it up if I wanna...

**EPOV**

I was sat with my sisters in the living room. We were watching Bella Swan on the TV:

_"Yeah I guess it's a great life I have and I know I'm really lucky. I'm now writing a new song. I have the beat but no lyrics. And I'm really glad that my fans are looking forward to it"... _

Please. That girl was so full of herself. Her head was so full of hot air that it could power an air balloon. I flicked the switch on the remote and the TV screen flicked off.

"Edward! I wanted to see that!" My little sister Alice flung herself at me. Trying to grab the remote.

"Too bad." I held the remote out of her reach and it was a good thing Alice was so short.

"Give it!"

"No."  
"I said give it!" Alice snatched the remote from my hand and turned the TV back on:

_"That was our very own Bella Swan. The luckiest girl in Hollywood. Back to you Tony."_ The interviewer finished.

"Edward you git! You made me miss it!" Alice wailed.

"So what. That girl is so full of herself. And I have no idea why you idolize her." I crossed my arms.

"Are you kidding me?! She's _Isabella Swan_! The luckiest girl I know! She has twenty-four cars, six limozines, three olympic pools, two mansions and nine beach-houses!"

"And your point being?"

"You're hopeless." Alice turned back to the screen.

I walked back up the stairs. What was so great about Bella Swan any way? Sure she was a looker and rich, but that was all that came to my attention. She was as shallow as a puddle, she complained if her clothes ween't designer and she had slept with so many gut I was surprised the press hadn't accused her of being a slut. But her fans would never say that bcause they loved her too much. _She _loved herself too much. But she didn't seem vain. I heared Alice when she was having one of her _Bella _convasations, she said Chad Micheal Murray was after Bella, so was: Kellan Lutz, Jacksone Rathbone, Micheal Welch and even Robert Pattinson! I mean, how much attention could one girl get?....

**That was the first chapter. It was just a taste and it will get better. Let me know what you think...**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thanx 4 my awesome reviews!!**

BPOV

"I can't bear to hate you with the slamming of doors... Because my heart...is yours..." I finished strumming the last note of my guitar and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Thankyou Los Angeles!" I waved. The cheering got louder and I walked backstage.

"Hey Bella." I spun around to see Chad Micheal Murray behind me. Here we go again. Chad was a nice guy, but not my type.

"Hey chad. What's up?"

"Nothing. You were really great out there and I wanted to say well done. And ask if you're free on wednesday-"

"BELLA!" Hilary! I spun around and there she was! I hadn't seen here since we were kids!

"HILARY!" I threw my arms around her. "Where the hell have you been chica?" We often spoke spanish to eachother.

"Here and th-who is that?" Hilary was pointing at Chad and he was giving her the lusty eyes. Figures. Guys were always attracted to Hilary. Blonde, beautiful, smart, funny, charming, witty.... the list was endless with Hilary.

"Hi I'm Chad." He kissed her hand.

"I'm Hilary." She giggled. Well whatta you know? Hilary had a crush. She hadn't ever dated and I Thought she never would, but she sure seemed to like chad. And it was often guys that liked her for her fame or money. But Chad already had all of that. I left them alone to flirt and walked to my dressing room. But someone was already in there.

"Victoria?" She was supposed to be in Scottland with her Gran.

"I saw you in the_ E! magazine_. With James." She tossed an _E! magazine _on the table, and there I was. Kissing James at the red carpet event last night.

"So?" What was the deal.

"Bella! You're one of my closest friends! How could you do that to me?!" She wailed. Oh for gods sake. James would sleep with her and then toss her away like last weeks _Teen Weekly._

"I don't know why you're freaking Vic. James is just a friend." I crossed my arms.

"Really? 'Cause this photo makes it look like you're a little more than friends." She argued. "Wait! Have you slept with with him?" She was mad now.

"Yeah." I smirked. And the next thing I knew, Victoria was flying across the room and trying to ring my neck. I tried to push her away but Victoria had always been stronger than me. She had her hands on my neck as she slamed me back into a mirror. Causing it to crack and the pieces to tumble to the floor.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" I screamed. I heard my door burst open, but I couldn't see who it was.

"YOU BITCH!" Her fake nails scraped down my face. And I felt the blood leak down my face. Then suddenly, she was gone from me and being restrained my big brother and security guard Emmett. Emmett was 300 lbs of pure muscle. Too bad he didn't have a funtional brain cell in his head.

"LET ME AT HER!" Victoria was still putting up a fight. But Emmett was so strong, she was barely moving.

"Is there a problem here Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No problem at all Emmett. Please have Victoria escorted out." I brushed of my sleeves.

"You will regret the day you messed with me Isabella Swan. I'll make you pay. I SWEAR!" Victoria was still struggling as Emmett pushed her through the door.

"What is going on in here?!" Mom stormed inside. And her eyes grew wide as saucers when she saw my dressing room. Can't say I blame her. My mirror was smashed, my makeup was every where, perfume bottles were broken and my cushions for my sofa were strewn across the floor.

"Do I want to know?" She glared at me.

"Probably not." I shrugged and sat at my dressing room table stool. (Pic of bellas room on profile)

"Bella, this can't keep happening." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"_This_! It's not you! What happened to the sweet little girl who used to help me bake cookies on sunday, the one who went to ballet practise? And came home showing me how well she could do a double-tour? Hmm?" Mom was close to tears.

"Mom, there is nothing wrong with me! Stop overreacting!" I yelled.

"I knew Hollywood and fame would get to your head. And I've come up with a solution on how to fix it: I'm sending you back tto Forks Bella."

I just stared at her. My eyes wide.

_WHAT?!!!_

**Let me know what you think. Don't worry. The chapters will get longer and I'll soon be uploading pics 4 this story. Leave me 3 reviews!!**

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx again 2 my reviewers!! XXX**

BPOV

I was staring at my mom. Trying to make sense of what she said.

"I'm sorry Mom, but it sounded like you said you're sending me back to Forks."

"That's exactly what I said Bella. I can't take your attitude anymore. I'm gonna get put in an early grave at this point! And think of Emmett! Imagine how embarrased he must be by his little sisters image. Do you think that's fair?"

"What is the point in sending me to Forks anyway?" I snapped.

"I think you've been hanging around with too many celebraties. Maybe you should try hanging out with regular people for a while." Oh no she didn't.

"Come again?" No way in Satan's Hell was that happening!

"Regular people Bella. They'll help you get back on your feet." She sighed.

"BACK ON MY FEET?! No way Jose Mom! Regular people? That's disgusting! They don't even have a proper spa in Forks! The closest I'll get, is the local Hairdressers at the Mall !" I shuddered.

"Are you hearing yourself?! This is what I'm talking about Bella! You've become an all LA brat! I should of never listened to Sam when he suggested that Record Deal! But you begged and pleaded:_ 'Please Mom! I won't let fame get to my head I promise! I may become famous but I'll still be Bella!' _" Mom mimicked my voice. Sam Clearwater was my manager. He was having a drink with his friends in a bar on Kara-oke night. The night I signed up to sing:

Flashback:

"Okay Ladies and Gentleman, tonight me have a brand new act! Please welcome the lovely...Bella Swan and 2G!" The crowd cheered wehn I went on stage. I had seen Sam when he walked in and I knew exactly who he was. He had managed Megan Fox, Lindsay Lohan, Jennifer Aniston... There were loads more. I was hoping to impress him. I had written my own song and planned to sing it. Emmett was on drums, and His best friend Jasper was on Bass. '2G' ment '2 Guys".

"Hey everyone. I'm gonna sing cowboy Casonova. I wrote it myself and it's dedicated to all us girls who are tempted by a guy, but should stay away. So...here goes:" The adreneline was pumping in my body as I opened my mouth to sing:

_(Carrie Underwood sung this:)_

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_[Chorus]_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

Sam had turned in his seat and watching me. I started to relax one I had his attention and I swayed my hips o the rythym of the music

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

_(Chorus)_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_(Chorus)_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life _

_Oh you better run for your life _

The crows screemed and cheered. Sam was clapping hard too. Mom hugged me when I got off of the stage and I high-fived Emmett and Jasper. I saw Sam walking towards us and my insides did a happy dance.

"Hello my name is Sam Clearwater. I'm represent _Smokin' Records _and I think your daughter has a real future in music. Here's my card, give me a call." Sam handed mom a blue piece of paper and I almost squealed.

End Flashback

So here I was. The richest girl in Hollywood, voted most desired Bachorlerette three years in a row. I had been 14 when that first happened. I had been given the shock of my life.

"Bella snap out of it! You're day dreaming again." mom waved her hand infront of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"I said the limo is here. I already called charlie. He said he'll meet you at the airport on saturday." Saturday?! I only had three days left in paradise? I wanted to scream. How could she do this to me?!

"We're going home. You're gonna pack your stuff for friday. And you'll get to forks by saturday." She pulled my arm and towed me through the door. The paparazzi were flashing thier cameras and flinging questions at me. But I tuned them out. This was the worst thing that ever happened to me! Don't get me wrong. I loved Charlie. It was just Forks that I hated. The constant dreary wheather and grey clouds that covered the sky. It was so unfair!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We arrived back at the Mansion and I went straight to my room. As you walked through the doors, there was a straight platform whivh then flared out to a circle with my bed and TV. The rest of my room was a pool.** (Pic on profile) **Well more like an Aquarium. Because inside wre my babies. My little Thresher Sharks.** (Pic on profile)** They were my best friends. They didn't talk. They listened. And I didn't have to worry about them attacking me. They were perfectly tame. I had had them since they were Pups. And I even swam with them sometimes. Occasionaly they would follow me, but other times they minded there own buisness. I did have a juvenile Great White. But he started to get a little cocky and the others ganged up on him. So poor me had to come home to a red pool with floating fish guts. I didn't mind though. He always tried to bite my hand off when I went to stroke one of the others. I scooped the guts out and the filter cleaned the pool of the blood. And soon it was clear again. I saw Spike glide past and I gave him a scratch on the back. Spike was my favourite. He liked Aqua. The only girl of the bunch. I found her washed up in a rock pool and knowing she wouldn't make it on her own at the age she was, I took her home. Aqua was the first of the group to live in the pool. But after seeing she was lonley, I bought Tigger. Then there was Gil,then Spike, then Craken. He was the runt, so I gave him the name as a confidence boost. The maids didn't come in my room. They were too afraid. Rennee wasn't too thrilled about a swarm of sharks living upstairs, but she put up with it. She saw I loved them and that they wouldn't hurt me. Even if I cut myself and went for a swim, they left me alone. They were tame, not savage. They prefered to be fed then hunt. I heard slithering on the floor and turned to see Spot slithering towards me. He was a snake I found in India when I went to do a charity concert. I had his fangs taken out though. He had tried to bite me a few times. He still did. But it did nothing to me. He had no teeth wich meant no venom. I watched as he wrapped himself around my wrist and rested his head between my two fingers.

"Hello. Who's a beautiful boy?" I kissed his head. I fed him diced meat. He liked it raw and if it was cooked, spot wouldn't eat it. He was a yellow snake with brown spots. I had no idea what breed he was, but he was attractive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before I knew it, Friday was here and Mom was dropping me off at the Airport. Emmett and Jasper had insisted on coming with me. It was a shame Emmett had quit the music part of the deal. But he wanted to do security, and if he was happy, so was I. Jasper still played. Although he played drums while I played Bass. He said he preffered drums beacued the strings of the guitar hurt his hand. Right now, I was trying to get to my Jet, and the screaming fans were making it extremley was trying to push them away and Jasper was pushing me towards the strip.

"WE LOVE YOU BELLA!!" Ahh. That never gets old. We finally made it to the Jet and the Air Host brought me my white husky. Her name was Opal. And she was the most spoiled dog in LA.

"Excited 'bout Forks Bella?" Jasper leaned over my seat.

"Excstatic." Note heavy sarcasm.

"Come on Bells. It'll be fun. You'll see." Emmett encouraged.

"Whatever." I put my earphone sin my ear and I tried to block everything out as Three Days Grace blasted in my ears:

_You'd said we'd never get this far_

_You said your words, we've played our parts_

_Said your two cents now_

_It's my turn_

_So, sit down, shut up_

_Are you ready?_

_So, you think you know how this story goes_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?_

_Shut up, are you ready for this?_

_Stand up, are you ready for this?_

_This game_

_Are you ready?_

_I thought you'd never come this far_

_I thought your words meant something more_

_Said my two cents now_

_It's your turn_

_So stand up and scream_

_Are you ready?_

_So you think you know how this story goes_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?_

_Shut up, are you ready for this?_

_Stand up, are you ready for this?_

_This game_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?_

_Shut up, are you ready for this?_

_Stand up, are you ready for this?_

_This game_

_Are you ready for this? _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time we got to Forks, it was 10 AM, and we were all jet lagged. When I walked through the revolving door at the check point, the first thing I heard was:

"IT'S BELLA SWAN!!!!!" Then it was a load of screaming and Emmett and Jasper recieved help from security and the police, to get me out. I got to the parking lot, and saw Charlie standing by his Nissan 4x4 2009. I bought it for him for his birthday. I had no clue what he would want so I got him something all men liked. A car. Emmett had been jealous, but I bought him a silver hummer and that shut him up. And for Christmas, a bought Jasper a Cadillac. And that was the first time I saw Jasper cry. I had a silver Ferrari 428 Italia. And I loved that car. I called her Mistique. And she was a loaded gun ready to fire. And a real head turner. I had her sent over and she was due to arrive tomorrow.

"Hi Dad!" I waved. He waved back and gave me a hug.

"There's my little superstar!" He praised. He had always been the most supportive of my career choice. Sure he wasn't happy with alot of the things I'd done, but he still loved me and congratulated me. Mom would go on about how I was a spoilt little brat. She made me like this. I won an international music award. And mom said I was lucky I'd got it. Saying there was doubt I was going to win, and if I slipped up again, I'd be grounded. Harsh much?

"Come on you lot let's go!" Charlie called to Emmett and Jasper. They were carrying my shopping bags from the jet.

"Damn Bella. What's all this?" Jasper flexed his arms. WIncing in pain.

"Just a few things I picked up in LA. Incase I can't get them here." I explained. Charlie chuckled and pulled me to the passengers seat.

"Let's get you home Bells." He pushed Opal in with me and she lay down beside my feet. Emmett and Jasper jumped in the back and we sped off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Since I became famous, we had more money and I had been able to replace Charlie's little bungalow with a small mansion. He had a nice big garage too. And the garden was in better shape now that he could afford a gardener.

"Your room is on the second floor Bells. Fourth door on the right." Charlie pointed up the stairs. "You start school tomorrow." Great a public school. Opal curled up on the bed and snugled down into the deepth of the matress. I put my iPod in my ears and listned to 'Help I'm A Fish'. And the song was exactly how I felt now.

_I'm a little yellow fish ... (yellow fish yellow fish yellow fish yellow fish)_

_(*giggle*)_

_I'm a little yellow fish ... (yellow fish yellow fish yellow fish yellow fish)_

_CHORUS_

_I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,_

_Won't somebody help me!_

_I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,_

_Won't somebody save me!_

_(save me... save me...)_

_Do you wanna know how living is beneath the waves?_

_Do you wanna know how everything I knew was changed?_

_It wasn't such a big commotion,_

_I just had a drop of magic potion._

_And with a wriggle... a twist... a splash... and a splish..._

_I was a FISH!_

_Help me...!!_

_CHORUS_

_Do you wanna take a whalebus - wanna meet a stupid shark?_

_Do you wanna ride a seahorse or hide in an oyster park?_

_It isn't such a big commotion,_

_All you need is magic potion._

_And with a wriggle... a twist... a splash... and a splish..._

_You're a FISH!_

_Help me...!!_

_CHORUS_

_I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,_

_Won't somebody help me!_

_I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,_

_Won't somebody save me!_

_(save me... save me...)_

_Help me, help me I need a remedy - help me, help me_

_(help me - help me)_

_Help me, help me I need a remedy - help me, help me_

_(help me - help me...)_

_Life is strange at the bottom of the ocean_

_You won't believe the things you see_

_Stay ashore, don't give in to notions_

_If you don't wanna be like me..._

_I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,_

_Won't somebody help me!_

_(help me)_

_I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,_

_(deep blue sea)_

_Won't somebody save me!_

_(Somebody heaalllpp mee!)_

_A little yellow fish in the deep blue sea,_

_(a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea)_

_...Won't somebody save me!_

The song ended and I curled up in a ball. Thinking about tomorrow. And dreading it...

**I told you the chapter would get longer! =D I love when people push that little green button... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I havent updated this story. I have Updated She's Country though.**

EPOV

I stretched as I walked across my room to my bathroom. I took a shower and lathered my hair in my Cucumber and avocado shampoo **(My BF has that stuff and it smells soooo good! Especially when he wears it ;) **Alice wanted to drive with Rosalie,so that meant I could drive alone and wouldn't have to hear:"_Isabella this...Isabella that..." _Praise the lord! I pulled on my ripped jeans, a white turtle-neck and my biege leather jacket. I grabbed a slice of buttered toast from the kitchen table, kissed my mom Esmee good-bye and walked to my car. Oh how I loved my car. A shiny silver Volvo SC90. She was a beauty. I got it as a congrats present for graduating sophmore year. It wasn'y as flashy as Isabella's car. Or should i say cars. I jumped in and sped of for forks high.

BPOV

I slamed a hand over my alarm clock, pulled the duvet over me and rolled over. And then the peace was disturbed by Emmett.

"WAKE UP BELLA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He was bouncing on the bed while he was on his knees.

"Piss off." I groaned.

"Hey! No swearing." He always treated me like a child.

"Eat shit."I lashed out with my feet but I couldn't hit thing I knew, he grabed me and swung me over his shoulder.

"HEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, EMMET MCARTY SWAN! OR I WILL WHOOP YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO CHINA!" I pounded on his back as hard as I could. Not that it really did anything. He dumped me in the kitchen chair and put some eggs infront of me. I glared at him with every bite. And as soon as I was done, I stormed upstairs. I pulled on my blue 'No Rules' tank top, my jeans, blue tennis shoes, blue hand bag and blue rose headband. I like blue. By the time I got downstairs, Emmett and Jasper were ready to go. So was I.

"Let's rock Bells." Oh goody. Even jasper was exited. Can this get any worse? I flounced out side and nearly fainted. Mystique! EEP! And the keys were inside! I hopped in and I saw emmett and jazz got in emmetts' jeep. I sped off without waaiting. And the next thing I knew, I was just about to pull into the school car lott. I saw a flashy silver volvo. A sc90 to be exact. I also saw a flashy red BMW M3 convertible. I liked cars too. As I stepped out of mystique, I heard my favourite words: "IT'S ISABELLA SWAN! ARGH!"

Ah. Music to my ears. Suddenly I was swarmed with kids. Then wanted autographs, pictures, autographed pictures... I felt Emmett pull on my arm, and I saw a Kid about my age. Hello Gorgeous! He had bronze hair, scorching green eyes and abs that I wanted to lick! Was it hot out here or was it just him? **(Cheesey line i know, but my BF says: Is it hot in here or is it just you?) **He was with two other girls. One was Blonde with wavy blonde hair, violet eyes and a figure that would of put my friend Gisele Bundchen to shame. She would probably slap me if I said that. LOL! The next girl looked like...like a...a...pixie. For better words. She had black spiky hair, turquoise eyes. Huh. The bronze adonis was glaring at me, but the two girls were waving and screaming. Emmett was cleary checking out the blonde, and I saw Jazz eying up Pixie girl.

*  
When we got to the registration office, the women there asked me for my autograph, she said it was for her daughter, but I saw the exitement in her eyes when I gave it to her. Looking at my schedual, I had:

8:00

Geography- Mrs Maglow

9:00

Maths- Mr Compass

10:00

History- Mr Niel

11:00  
Physics- Mrs Listone

12:00

Lunch

13:30

Bioligy- Mr Banner

14:30

Music- Mr Bell

15:30

Sport- Coach Clap

"Hey Jazz. What you got?" I swiped his schedual:

8:00

Sport- Coach Clap

9:00

Maths- Mr Compass

10:00

Geography- Mrs Maglow

11:00

Physics- Mrs Listone

12:00

Lunch

13:30

Music- Mr Bell

14:30

Bioligy- Mr Banner

15:30

Spanish- Mrs Goff

And Emmett:

8:00

Sport- Coach Clap

9:00

Maths- Mr Compass

10:00

Geography- Mrs Maglow

11:00

Physics- Mrs Listone

12:00

Lunch

13:30

Music- Mr Bell

14:30

Bioligy- Mr Banner

15:30

Spanish- Mrs Goff

He had the same time table as Jasper. I saw that I had a few lessons with the boys, but atleast we were all together at lunch.

"You'd better get to Geo. Bells. See ya later." jasper walked away and Emmett rufled my hair. Great. No I was on my own.

This morning had been torture. I was constantly surrounded by fans, and boys. I hadn't seen greek god all morning. I heard the cafeteria door open, and adonis came in. He was with the two girls, and Pixie came flying over to me.

"Ohmygoshyou'reIsabellaSwan! Youaremyidol! CanIhaveyourautograph?" Wow. Sugar rush.

"Hi. Yeah. Sure. Of course ypu can have my autograph." I signed a picture of me from my pocket.

"You keep those in your pocket and take them with you?" Adoni spoke up. And his voice made my knees wobble. Wow. His voice was like velvet.

"Yeah." I purred. "You want one." I slowly crossed my legs. Boys liked it when I did that.

"No thanks." He shrugged.

"Come again?" Did he just say no?

"I said no thanks."

"But w-why." I stammered.

"Because. You don't impress me. The whole, hollywod superstar, Califrnia sweatheart, not my thing." He crossed his arms. And I could see the table, and the cafeteria watching. Ooh. Game on.

"Well, why don't you take me out to dinner, and we'll see if I can't change your mind." I smiled coyly.

"No thanks." He flounced away. What was that about? Did a guy just turn me down? Because I was famous and rich? Wow. That had never hapened to me before. I felt my lips turn into a smile. This guy didn't want me for my money. Maybe he didn't want me at all, but, i had money, and he didn't care.

"Wow. Did _**the **_Isabella Swan just get turned down? Say it ain't so." Trust Emmett to be a twat.

"Maybe today. But I'll win him over." Take that.

"Yeah right."  
"Why Emmett. Are you challenging me?"

"Yes I am."

"Aright. You're on." I folded my arms and watched Adonis walk away.

After school, I went home and went upstairs. I picked up my guitar, and started strumming. Jasper and I had been talking about him doing a solo. I had been writing it for months. It was about him and Maria. They dated. He grew up with her. And then they fell in love. I wanted him to sing something about Texas. And how he was with maria. And today was the first time I was going to play the song with the lyrics:

Said we can fire it up and I can show you around

Sit up on the hill and watch the sun go down

When the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out

We can turn on the lights and head back to the house

Or we can take another ride on my big green tractor

We can go slow or make it go faster

Down through the woods and out to the pasture

'Long as I'm with you it really don't matter

Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to

Girl, you know you got me to hold on to

We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather

I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor

Just let me dust off the seat

Mmm, put your pretty little arms around me

Hell yeah

You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to

Girl, you know you got me to hold on to

We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather

I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor

Oh yeah, yeah

We can go to town

We can go another round

On my big green tractor

By the time I was finished, I was practically crying. Maria was so sweet and Jazz was devastated when she died in the stampede.

During diinner, i thought about Adonis, I would get his attention, and his heart. Game on gorgeous, Game on.

**What do you think? Bella Finally meets edward Yay! Plleeease review. I hate it when I get Story alerts or favourite stories or favourite authors, I like it that people add me to their lists, but, There a billions of people out there, and I only have 11 reviews for this story. So please please review. It would mean alot.**

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chappie while i had time. Lotz ov fluff! XXX**

BPOV

I was downstairs with charlie. We were sat in the kitchen while Em and Jazz were getting take out. I was in a huff becaues I couldn't find my portable keyboard.

"I think that your key board could be in the attic bells. Have you checked there?" Charlie asked.

"No I haven't. Thanks Dad!" I pecked his cheek and ran upstairs. The attic was on the landing, so i pulled down the door from the cieling. Our house was old fashioned, so we had a sort of a trap door to the entrance of the attic. I pulled down the stairs and started climbing. The attic smelt musty. And each time a took a breath, I breathed in dust. I got to the back of the old room, and looked at the labels.

_'Wedding Day' _

_'Family Photos' _

_'Emmett Baby Years'_

Aha!

_'Bella's Stuff'_

I ripped open the box and nearly cried when i saw it. My first guitar! It was a birthday present when i turned 11. I had begged and pleaded for this thing. And just think, it had been sat up here all these years. And underneath it, was my old song book! I flipped to the first page, and there was my first song: Bop To The Top. I wrote it with hilary. I started to read.

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Mucho Gusto**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**Aye que fabulosa**_

_**Rrrrr aye aye aye**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Arrriba**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**¯Quieres bailar?**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Mirame**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**I believe in dreaming**_

_**And shooting for the stars**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Baby to be number one**_

_**You got to raise the bar**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**Kicking and the scatching**_

_**Grinding out my best**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Anything it takes to climb**_

_**The ladder of success**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Work our tails off everyday**_

_**Gotta bump the competition**_

_**Blow them all away**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Caliente**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**Suave**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**Yeah we're gonna**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Bop bop bop, bop to the top**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Slip and slide and ride that rhythm**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Jump and hop**_

_**Don't stop til we drop**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Scoot around the corner**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Move it to the groove**_

_**Until the music stops**_

_**Do the bop bop bop**_

_**To the top**_

_**Don't ever stop**_

_**Bop to the top**_

_**Gimme gimme**_

_**Shimmy shimmy**_

_**Shake some booty and turn around**_

_**Flash a smile in their direction**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**Show some muscle**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Do the hustle**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**Yeah we're gonna**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Bop bop bop, bop to the top**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**Wipe away your inhibitions**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Stump stump stump, do the rump**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**And strut your stuff**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Bop bop bop, straight to the top**_

_**We're going for the glory**_

_**[Hilary:]**_

_**We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop**_

_**[Bella:]**_

_**(Stop)**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Till we reach the top**_

_**Bop to the top**_

That had been our first song. And we won the school talent show with it. I turned the next page, and saw mine and charlies song! He helped me write it. Well why not. I grabbed the guitar and ran down stairs. I burst into the kitchen, making charlie jump and spill his coffee.

"Whoa Bella. Where's the fire?" He wass breathing hard. Guess I scared him bad.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, look what i've found." I held up the guitar and songbook.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yeh. It was in the attic. And, I, umm, I found our song." I said. I ooked at charlie and saw he had tears welling in his eyes.

"Well let's see it then. And maybe we should sing it for old times sake." He put the guitar in my lap, and opened the book. "Go ahead bells." He urged. I started strumming my fingers against the strings. Even after all this time, the noted were perfect. It didn't even need tuning.

_**[charlie]: Shes gotta do what shes gotta do**_

_**And I've got to like it or not**_

_**Shes got dreams to big for this town**_

_**And she needs to give them a shot**_

_**Wherever they are**_

_**[bella]: Looks like Im all ready to leave**_

_**With nothing left to pack**_

_**[charlie]: Aint no room for me in that car**_

_**Even if she asks me to tag along**_

_**(God I gotta be strong)**_

_**[bella]: Im at the startin line**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**As ready as I've ever been**_

_**Got the hunger and stars in my eyes**_

_**The prize is mine to win**_

_**[charlie]: Shes waitin on my blessings**_

_**Before she hits that open road**_

_**Baby get ready get set don't go**_

_**[bella]: Looks like things are fallin in place**_

_**[charlie]: Feels like there fallin apart**_

_**I painted this big old smile on my face**_

_**To hide my broken heart, if only she knew**_

_**[bella]: This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say**_

_**[charlie]: This is where I want to but I wont get in the way**_

_**Of her in her dreams and spreading her wings**_

_***Bella is the the backgrounds singing "im ready to fly"**_

_**[bella]: Im at the startin line**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**As ready as I've ever been**_

_**Got the hunger and stars in my eyes**_

_**The prize is mine to win**_

_**[charlie]: Shes waitin on my blessings**_

_**Before she hits that open road**_

_**Baby get ready get set (don't go)**_

_**[bella]: Im at the startin line**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**As ready as I've ever been**_

_**Got the hunger and stars in my eyes**_

_**The prize is mine to win**_

_**[charlie]: Shes waitin on my blessings**_

_**Before she hits that open road**_

_**Baby get ready get set please don't go**_

_**[charlie]: Don't go**_

_**[bella]: Let me go now im ready**_

_**[charlie]: Mmmm Don't go**_

_**[bella]: I'll be alright, I'll be okay**_

_**You know that ill be thinking of**_

_**You each and every day**_

_**[charlie]: Shes gotta do what shes gotta do**_

_**[bella]: Let me go now**_

_**[charlie]: Shes gotta do what shes gotta do**_

_**[bella]: I've gotta do what I've gotta do**_

I finished the song with a sob. Charlie wasn't far from crying either.

"We wrote that song years ago." I said. Charlie nodded.

"What happened to you bella?" He choaked.

"What do you mean?"

"What made you change?"

"I don't know. I used to do it for the music. Now, i guess it's for the money."

"You were so exited when you became famous. It used to make you happy. And you never did it for the fame or fans. You did it for you."  
"I guess I've forgotten that."  
"It's not too late..." There was hope in charlie's voice.

"But Bella's gone dad. Isabella's here now. And Bella's not comming back."

"I still see her. And she's in there. Waiting to break free. You just have to let her out."

"But I can't. Bella left, and Isabella took over."

"Remember how music made you happy, And you used to sing in school? Do it again at this years talent show, and let's see if we can't bring bella back." Charlie patted my knee and left for work. Leaving me in the kitchen. Charlie's words rang loud and clear in my head, but I coulfdn't change. It was too late. Just then, a mouse ran out through a hole in the wall.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I chased it all the way to the top floor. It had dissapeared by the time I got there, but wasn't what was strange. The third floor didn't have a hall way. It was just the stairs and then a step that lead to a door. I pushed it open. And gasped. Me Jazz and Em were all over the walls! When we had our first concert in Little Rock, when we opened the children's hospital, when we performed for the president, the queen, the orphanage... Dad was really proud of us. And looking at the photos made me think. Had I really changed that much? Had I gone from sweet innocent bella to slutty Isabella? Yes. Yes i had. But enough was enough. Get out Isabella, Bella's moving back in!

**Did u lyk it? I no itz short but i dont hav much time. Plz review and thanx to meejow, who left me a nice long review.**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Change. It was time for a change. No more sleeping around and getting wasted. Goodbye Isabella, hello Bella. No more wild orgies, no more bonfire parties with booze, no more one night stands with James and Laurent. No more upsetting people to make myself feel better. No more.

"Bella! Ya there?" Jasper was calling me.

"Up here Jazz." I yelled back.

"There ya are." He came into my room.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering where you were."

"Where's Emmett?" I asked

"Out. Wouldn't say where he was going though." He said.

"I'm sorry." I blurted.

"For what?"

"For everything. I know I've taken you and Em for a ride, and I'm sorry. I should of been more grateful for all your hard work and extra hours you put in to practise. I just want you know that." I was a little shocked when Jasper came over and hugged me.

"I know you appreciate it Bells. Don't worry." He kissed the top of my head. It wasn't romantic or anything. He was just comforting me.

"Wait. You didn't just come here to see where I was. What is it?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well. Um, you see- well the thing is, I think-" He stammered.

"SPIT IT OUT!" I laughed. He was funny when he talked like that.

"I think I'm in love the pixie looking girl." He finished.

"Arrgh!" I shrieked and threw myself at him.

"That's great! It's about time you got back out there. Speaking of that, I have a little something something to tell you." I said.

"Oh my god." He gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"You're a lesbian."

"You've been hanging with Emmett WAY too much." I scoffed. But i knew he was joking.

"Anyway, what's up?" He asked.

"I wrote you a song." I beamed. "And I want you to sing it at the school talent show."  
"Shut up! You did that for me?" He gawked.

"Sure did. Just for you. Check it out:" I picked up my guitar and strummed the notes.

_**She had a shiny little beamer with the ragtop down**_

_**sitting in the drive but she wouldn't get out**_

_**The dogs were all barking and a wagging around**_

_**And I just laughed and said yall get in**_

_**She had on a new dress and she curled her hair**_

_**She was looking to good not to go somewhere**_

_**Said what'cha wanna do baby I don't care**_

_**We can go to the show**_

_**we can stay right here**_

_**and I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor**_

_**we can go slow or make it go faster**_

_**down through the woods and out to the pasture**_

_**long as I'm with you it really don't matter**_

_**climb up in my lap and drive if you want to**_

_**girl you know you got me to hold on to**_

_**we can go to town or baby if you'd rather**_

_**I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor**_

_**we can fire it up and I can show you around**_

_**sit up on the hill and watch the sun go down**_

_**when the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out**_

_**we can turn on the lights and head back to the house**_

_**or we can take another ride on my big green tractor**_

_**we can go slow or make it go faster**_

_**down through the woods and out to the pasture**_

_**long as I'm with you it really don't matter**_

_**climb up in my lap and drive if you want to**_

_**girl you know you got me to hold on to**_

_**we can go to town baby if you'd rather**_

_**I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor**_

_**Just let me dust of the seat**_

_**put your pretty little arms around me**_

_**You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to**_

_**girl you know you got me to hold on to**_

_**we can go to town or baby if you'd rather**_

_**I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor**_

_**We can go to town or we can go another round**_

_**On my big green tractor**_

"I thought it was a good dedication to, you know, Maria." I croaked.

Jasper had tears in his eyes."Thanks Bella." He hugged me.

"No problem." I replied.

After Jasper left, I thought my room could use a spring clean. I picked up my cell phone and started deleting some of my "friends"

_Lindsay Lohan_

_James Nomad_

_Laurent Hunter_

_Victoria Prisley_

_Jacob Black_

Emmett and Jasper had forbidden me to see Jacob since he made me tr Crystal Meth and Herroine. And thanks to my brothers, I had been clean for a long time. But soon he started following me and we ended up getting a restraining order against him. I had no idea wher he was now though.

I moved to my closet. I got rid of all my "Belt-Sized" mini skirts. I threw out my crop tops, my tube tops, my short-short-shorts, my mini dresses, allthough I nearly cried when I threw away my favourite blue one. Most of my make up had to go because it was cluttering up my desk. My posters of swimsuit models had to go. Charlie had a heart attack when he first saw them.

By the time I was done, my room seemed to look, I don't know, Better. Cleaner.

*

We were on our way to school, when i realised something, I had appoligised to charlie, Em and Jazz, but i still had to appoligise to Greek God.

"You okay bells?" Emmett asked. We were all taking his jeep. No way was he driving Mystique.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I replied.

"What made you wanna change?"

"Let's just say, mice know where the answers are."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Never mind." I smiled. I owed that mouse. Maybe i should give it some cheese. Do mice even like cheese?

We pulled up to the school and I saw the blonde model girl prance over to emmett.

"Hi Teddy-Bear." She cooed and wrapped her arms around him. My mouth fell open as Emmett full on kissed her. Well, more like like started to eat her face.

"So that's where you were last night." I smirked. I knew Emmett heard me because as he was kissing, I saw his ears turn a light pink. I turned to see the pixie girl skipping over. I didn't miss how she swooned when she saw Jasper, and tripped. Jazz flew over to catch her.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" There was concern in his voice. His southern drawl would win her over.

"I'm okay now." She giggled. I almost gagged. I saw blonde girl walk over.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie." She held out her hand.

"I'm Bella." I smiled. I shook it.

"I know! Wow! Your music is incredible. I Love your song Party In The USA." She shrieked. Then I felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around me.

"I'm Alice! I'm your biggest fan! I can't belive you came to forks!" She beemed. Wow. Does this girl live on pixie sticks, because she just said that all in one breath.

"I'm Bella." I patted her head.

"I Know!" She jumped up and down while hugging me, so of course her movements were causing me to shake. Just then I saw Greek God behind Rosalie. He was giving me a wary look.

"Will you excuse me alice." I pryed her arms off of me, and then walked up to Gorgeous. He gave me a small smile, and it made my stomach do flips. Huh. Wierd.

"Hi." He said. I felt my spine shiver at his voice.

"Hi. I'm Bella."

"I know. We met yesterday."  
"Yeah. About that. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was really rude." I shuffled my feet nervously.

"No problem." He looked a littled shocked at my statement. "I'm Edward."

The name suited him. His emerald eyes, his bronze hair, and early century accent. The perfect prince charming. I saw a strawberry blonde strut up to Edward. Oh my god! What is she doing here?

"Hi Edward." she purred. I saw Edward wince, but she hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hello Tanya." I Growled. Her posture froze when she heard me. She turned slowly to face me.

"Bella!" She was showing obvious fake enthusiasm."It's been so long!"

"Yeah. When was it the last time I saw you? Oh yeah. In bed with Garrett. _My _bed to be exact." I felt my rage burning inside of me.

"Bella you have to let me explain. That wasn't what it looked like." She stammered.

"So what was it then? Because if two people are naked with the girl on top of the guy and there's noise and sweat, and it's not sex, what is it then?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Wait. You two know eachother?" Edward was clearly shocked.

"Tanya used to be a friend, then I caught her cheating on my cousin Seth with Garrett. In _my _house. In _my _room and _my _bed." My rage was building. Then, Emmett and Jazz apeared next to me. Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, and Alice was in Jaspers.

"Hi Tanya." Emmett didn't like Tanya anymore then I did. He raised his hand as if to whack her, but then he pulled it back down.

"Ahh. I can't hit a girl." He whined.

"Pff. I can." I watched as my hand flew around and then sent Tanya reeling.

"MY NOSE! OW!" She was clutching her face and I saw blood seep through her fingers. Yep. Her nose was broken.

"Bitch." I flounced off. Leaving Tanya writhing in pain on the floor.

*  
I was just about to go into maths, when a voice caught my attention. Alice was yelling to me.

"Bella! Bella! Wanna come over tonight?" She bounced up and down.

"What for?" I asked.

"Tonight's movie night. Every friday, me and my siblings, go out for dinner and a movie. And Emmett is taking Rose, I'm going with," she giggled."Jasper, and Edward could take you."

She didn't give me a chance to explain before she took off running. "Great! See ya at seven! Meet us at the movies!"

Great. Just brilliant. A night that i could of used to write the lyrics to the beat of my song, but i had to go to the movies. Fantastic.

_After School_

As the bell rang and I waited by Emmett's jeep, I saw Edward staring at me. I waved and that snapped him out of it. He hopped in his _very _sexy volvo, and drove off. Emmett came out soon after, and Jasper followed.

"Exited about tonight Bells?" Jasper looked at me. He could tell I knew about the movies, and i was sure alice would of told him.

"Yep. Really looking forward to it." I replied sourly.

"Atta girl Bella." Emmett clearly missed the sarcasm in my voice. But Jasper didn't because he chuckled.

As we pulled up to the house, I saw something very odd. Charlie's Nissan was gone, but the front door was still wide open. And I could hear Opal barking loudly. Emmett and Jasper gasped and I shot out of the Jeep. Opal started barking louder, and I pushed my body through the front door.

"Opal! Opal Mommie's here! Where are you?" I saw opal barking from the top of the stairs, and I ran up to her. But she ran to my bedroom and barked again. I saw my room and gasped. The walls were graffitied, and my silver silk bedsheets were sliced into shreds. My closet had been destoryed, my clothes were ripped and scribled on. My windows were covered in black spray paint, and all over the walls there was: "I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO!".

I heard Emmett and Jasper running up the stairs.

"Bella? Where are you?" Emmett called.

"In here." I choaked. Oh god. My bedroom.

"Holy shit." Jasper rarely swore, but he was now. So that meant he was pis- mad.

"What happened Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I wept.

"It's okay Bells. We can get your room done up again. Don't cry." Jasper soothed.

"I'm not crying because of my room. I'm crying because opal could of been hurt." I wrapped opall up in hug and she nuzzled my face.

"The garage was trashed too- oops." Emmett shut up as Jasper nudged him in the ribs. The garage? MYSTIQUE! I ran past the two of them and shot outside to the garage. OH MY GOD! MY CAR! Allthough it didn't even look like her. Mystique's headlights were smashed, the windshiel had been destroyed and there was an axe sticking out from it. The leather interior had been knifed, the body work had been punctured, and so had the wheels. The paint job had been keyed and the hood ornament was missing. My steering wheel had been pulled out and flung across the garage, Mystique had been graffitied just like my room, and the wind shield wipers had been ripped off. My beautiful car! Yet Emmetts hummer and Jeep, along with Jaspers caddilac remained untouched. It was like my car was the intended target. Wait. _My _room, _my _car. _I _was the target!

"It's a mess, huh?" Jasper came behind me.

"Tell me about it." I sobbed.

"Bella, your birthday is next month, we'll get you another one." Emmett said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I said that this would be my first and last ferrari." I got up and decided to start sorting my room out.

"Bella, you still up for the movies tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll go. But I need some new clothes." I grabbed my wallet and then paused.

"Er, Jazz-" I didn't get to finish my sentance as Jasper tossed me his keys.

"Don't crash it." He pleaded.

"Thanks." I waved and went out to the garage. I tried not to look at Mystique as I got into Jazz's white Cadillac Escalade. It felt wierd driving such a big car. I wasn't used to being in a 4x4. I pulled out and sped of to the mall. The engine was a quiet purr. And I was used to a load roaring engine that could make tires burn rubber. I pulled up to the mall and I saw a bunch of guys that were smoking, stare at me and the car.

"Hey Baby!" One of them yelled.

"Shake that ass girl!" One of them whistled. I drowned them out, and carried on to the mall. I put my sunglasses on my eyes as not to be recognised. And walked through the doors. I went from store to store, and finally came up with a blue strapless top that came to mid-thigh. I bought a pair of hip hugging jeans that were ripped just above the knee, I bough a biege coloured hip-legthed trench coat, to tie it together I bought some black braided leather sandals with heart shaped earings and two new bracelets and a new hand bag.(Pic On Profile)

I went back outside and saw the escalade surrounded by guys. Luckily it wasn't the guys from earlier. I clicked on the car remote and the lock beeped. The boys jumped back startled and I walked right through them. They stared at me with open mouths and I inwardly smirked. I jumped in the car and backed out. I switched on the radio to distract myself from the irritating silence that was caused by the engine.

_"And here's everybodies favourite song: Fight For This Love by Isabella Swan!" _

I started singing along:

_**Too much of anything can make you sick**_

_**Even the good can be a curse**_

_**Makes it hard to know which road to go down**_

_**Knowing too much can get you hurt**_

_**Is it better? Is it worse?**_

_**Are we sitting in reverse?**_

_**It's just like we're going backwards**_

_**I know where I want this to go**_

_**Driving fast but let's go slow**_

_**What I don't wanna do is crash, no**_

_**Just know that you're not in this thing alone**_

_**There's always a place in me you can call home**_

_**Whenever you feel like we're growing apart**_

_**Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start**_

_**Anything that's worth having**_

_**Is sure enough worth fighting for**_

_**Quitting's out of the question**_

_**When it gets tough gotta fight some more**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**If it's worth having it's worth fighting for**_

_**Now every day ain't gon' be no picnic**_

_**Love ain't a walk in the park**_

_**All you can do is make the best of it now**_

_**Can't be afraid of the dark**_

_**Just know that you're not in this thing alone**_

_**There's always a place in me you can call home**_

_**Whenever you feel like we're growing apart**_

_**Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start**_

_**Anything that's worth having**_

_**Is sure enough worth fighting for**_

_**Quitting's out of the question**_

_**When it gets tough gotta fight some more**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**If it's worth having it's worth fighting for**_

_**I don't know where we're heading I'm willing and ready to go**_

_**We've been driving so fast we just need to slow down and just roll**_

_**Anything that's worth having**_

_**Is sure enough worth fighting for**_

_**Quitting's out of the question**_

_**When it gets tough gotta fight some more**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**If it's worth having it's worth fighting for**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love**_

_**If it's worth having it's worth fighting for**_

Charlie still wasn't home. No doubt he was staying overnight at the station. I ran upstairs to the guest room, not wanting to see the destroyed remains of mine, and started getting ready. I applied smokey eye shadow, and mascara, and a thin coat of clear lipgloss.

Ten minutes later I was ready and waiting for Jasper and Emmett. And the whole time I was thinking: _Who could hate enough to trash my car?_

**Ooh! **

**Who do U think it was? Send me some reviews or a PM on who u think it is that trashed Bella's room and car. Poor Mystique. I luv Ferrari's. My cousin has 1 and she always takes me for a drive when I go over. Except her car is an Enzo. NOT a 458 Italia.**

**I LUV REVIEWS! **

**BTW  
If you want the Movie night chapter, i would like at least 5 reviews. And if i get them i'll put some sweet fluff about edward and bella! :D**

**PUSH THIS BUTTON**

**V **


End file.
